Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26689205-20150913161145
Bon Don Quixote Doflamingo .. L'un des plus grands personnage connu dés le début de l'histoire au même niveau que celui de Shanks / Dragon / Mihwak .. Il est justement le plus badass/ epic villain dans tout l'histoire de One Piece sans aucun comparistion ... Au début je dois vous rappelle que presque chaque Villain dés le début de OP ne meurt pas ou ne se disparait pas de l'histoire comme : 1 - Baggy + Alvidia : Les premiers antagonistes de Mugiwara et ils ont été apparu souvent dans l'histoire ( A Loguetown / A Impel Down / A MarineFord / ) aussi que Baggy est devenu l'un des 7 Corsaire aprés l'éclipse ! 2 - Octi : On crois tous qu'il était capturé avec l'équipage d'arlong mais en effet il est sur l'archipel de Shabody et il joue un rôle important pour l'entrée de l'équipage dans l'île HP 3 - Crocodile : 'L'exemple le plus proche de notre Sujet .. L'homme qui a été l'un des plus grands Villain de l'histoire on a tous cru qu'il va pourri a Impel Down mais voila que Luffy lui sauve la vie et aprés il décide avec Mr.1 de revenir au nouveau monde ( je suis sur qu'on les rencontra bientot ) 4 - Gecko Moria : Tout comme Crocodile il a été vaincu par les Mugiwara ensuite par '''Doflamingo '''a MarineFord mais il est tjrs vivant et peut-être qu'on le rencontra dans le nouveau monde Tout ses Villains ont été démoli par les Mugiwara mais ils ont tjrs revenu au cours de l'histoire alors pourquoi pas '''Doflamingo '? Dés ses premier apparition a Marie-Joie et a l'île de Bellamy Oda a donné au Mingo une image de Badass qui ne craint rien .. Mais son vrai visage a été montré dans la guerre de MarineFord la ou tout le monde a découvert que Mingo ne sera pas comme les autres c'est un Villain a niveau trop supérieur : 1 - Sa proposition au Crocodile de devenir l'un de ses hommes 2 - L'humiliation qu'il a fait pour Moria 3 - Il arrête Joz (3éme de BB ) avec la même facon qu'il a fait avec sanji Et enfin , Surtout avec le Speech que je crois que personne ne peut l'oublier : ''“Pirates are evil? The Marines are righteous? These terms have always changed throughout the course of history! Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right! This very place is neutral ground! Justice will prevail, you say? But of course it will! Whoever wins this war becomes justice!” '' ― '''Donquixote Doflamingo thumb|left|400px Tout ca ce n'est que avant l'éclipse ca veut dire dans OP 1.0 ... Alors qu'aprés l'éclipse on voit le vrai visage de Mingo l'homme qui joue avec tout les cartes du monde 'Joker '! Aprés l'éclipse on voit la puissance de Mingo qui est presque égal a celle d'un amiral .. Il est aussi un prétendeur de Haki Royal ( Remarque c'est le premier Villain dans l'histoire les mugiwara rencontre avec Haki Royal ) Tout ce que Mingo a fait aprés l'éclipse était totalement badass surtout avec la découverte de son fruit de démon ultra cool le fruit de fil .. Sans oublier l'histoire d'enfance de Mingo qui était trop touchante et a mon avis c'est pas sa faute qu'il sois devenu comme ca .. c'est la faute des autres et pour qu'il survivre de l'enfer il est devenu un démon ... Enfin Mingo est Le seul homme au monde qui rêve de détruir le monde .. épique nn ^^ ?! A mon avis il doit faire son retour .. c'est pas une probléme si c'est avec ou contre les Mugiwara mais Doflamingo reste le meilleur Villain de tout OP et il mérite un retour épique ... Alors que pensez-vous ??